


Connor Ball's Butt Burning Birthday

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [8]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Figging, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Eight of my ongoing saga of trashy porn fics about the Vamps. When we last left our brave protagonists the Vamps were celebrating Connor Ball’s 18th Birthday. In true Vamps fashion James McVey started the proceedings off by giving our birthday boy a much deserved Birthday Spanking before fitting the birthday boy with a birthday buttplug - then sending him in to his own birthday part, hard as nails. </p><p>This is dedicated to booksareamazing for her lovely comment and everybody who has given me Kudos!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor Ball's Butt Burning Birthday

Connor was in agony. 

His 18th Birthday celebrations dragged on but he was unable to think let alone enjoy the celebrations. The buttplug that James had shoved up his bum was relatively small but even a small buttplug was enough to keep Connor stimulated indefinitely. 

Connor wandered about, making conversation with several people yet squirming with embarrassment inside with every motion. What’s more every footstep, every motion of his body jolted the plug inside him sending shudders of pleasure through his body. 

James had insisted he wear the kilt to the party, a choice which had been commented on by several. Connor wore the kilt in the traditional style - without any underwear and for once he was grateful for that decision - he doubted he could stand having anything else rubbing up against his painfully erect cock. 

James had warned him that if he either took the buttplug out or orgasmed without permission he would make Tristan very angry…and the last thing Connor wanted to do was make Tristan angry.

Tristan Evans was an evil genius when it came to erotic torture. On one memorable occasion Tristan had hung Connor by his underpants for a full hour, making him endure the most torturous wedgie in the history of mankind. All the while Tris had spanked Connor’s bum with an enormous paddle which he had nicknamed the “tally-whacker” a joke which amused Tristan to no end.

Even James, despite his obvious strength and otherwise dominance, bowed before Tris when it came to causing his friends the most exquisite pleasure.

“How’s it going birthday boy?” Tris asked Connor from behind. 

“It’s alright,” Connor said, a little nervously, hurriedly turning around out of fear that Tris would start torturing his bum straight away if presented with temptation.

“I wonder,” Tris said quietly, “what would happen if, for a laugh, I lifted the back of your kilt up and show everybody what was underneath…”

“You wouldn’t…” Connor said, blushing furiously.

“You really want to try me?” Tris asked sounding amused.

“No,” Connor admitted, defeated, “do whatever you want.”

“Oh that’s a given,” Tris assured him.

The two boys headed off to a private room, Tris loudly claiming he had to show Connor some tunes. 

Brad and James both nodded with knowing smiles on their faces.

“Fuckers,” Connor muttered annoyed at his smirking band mates.

“Careful Connor,” Tris warned, “I haven’t decided on the extent of your punishment yet.”

Connor’s mouth snapped shut.

“Remove your shirt and shoes,” Tris told Connor when they had gotten to the private room and Tris had locked the door behind them.

“You wouldn’t have actually shown everybody I had this thing in me would you?” Connor asked Tris while he did as he was told.

“Not sure,” Tris admitted, “it was worth saying it to see you squirm though.”

Connor grinned at his friend.

“Don’t smile at me,” Tris said, sounding exasperated, “you give that cheeky little grin and I want to give you anything you want.”

“….well in that case…” Connor began cheerfully.

“Forget it,” Tris told him, “this is your birthday, it’s going to have to be special.”

“I’m touched,” Connor said dryly.

Tris lifted up the back of Connor’s kilt, then smiling at Con, he stuck his head under.

“Tris what are you…ARGH!” Connor’s voice climbed an octave as Tris pulled the plug out without any warning.

“Tris…” Connor started to speak and then he stopped.

Connor moaned out loud as Tris tongued his rose bud. A wave of pleasure shot through his nether regions. Connor felt Tris’ tongue enter him and he actually gasped. Tris’ tongue vanished.

“Noisy fucker aren’t you,” Tris said sounding amused.

Connor grabbed Tris by the back of his head, through Connor’s kilt and shoved his face back into his bum.

“Put that tongue back to use,” Connor commanded.

Tris did at first but just before Connor was about to cum the bastard nipped the inside of bum.

Tris came up for fresh air a big grin on his face.

“That’s for shoving me in!” Tris told him

“You bit me!” Connor complained, lifting his kilt to try and see his bum.

“If you can see your own butt then I just spent three weeks learning how to do that from James for nothing,” Tris told him sounding amused.

“Learning…” Connor said, his breath caught.

“We used Brad for a model,” Tris explained, “for some reason Brad was OK with that.”

“I’ll bet,” Connor said amused.

“So now I have to spank you,” Tris said, with mock sincerity.

“I’m sure you’re devastated about that,” Connor told him sounding amused, “can you at least let me get off first?”

“Nope,” Tris informed him, “our bet is we can make you go the whole night without cumming, whoever lets you cum loses.” 

“What happens to the loser?” Connor asked, his curiosity overwhelming his outrage at being denied orgasm.

“They wear the plug we had made based on Brad’s cock,” Tristan told him.

Connor winced.

“On stage,” Tris added.

Connor blushed at the thought. 

Tris then bent Connor over pushing him down until his fingers touched his toes. 

“I borrowed this from your dad,” Tris told Connor, Connor looked up and was surprised to see his father’s slipper. 

“What how did you know about that?” Connor said outraged.

“Your brother told us,” Tris admitted, “you’re gonna get extra for keeping secrets!”

Tris laid into Connor with the slipper. While he didn’t have James’ raw strength Tris’ mind meant that he knew how to cause maximum pain with each blow. He started by targeting the sit spot, at the bottom of Connor’s bum.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Then he alternated between Connor’s cheeks hitting Connor’s bum like a bongo drum.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

“Crack a smile,” Tris told Connor, bent over Connor couldn’t’ see Tris’ face but he could tell by his tone that the tall boy was smiling.

“No way!” Connor said, “there’s no way I’m gonna let you spank my…”

“Arsehole?” Tris suggested, “if you don’t I’m gonna send you out that door…without the kilt.”

“Even you wouldn’t dare,” Connor said incredulously standing up to face Tris.

“Keep complaining and you’ll get this first,” Tris hefted the enormous butt plug that they had created based on Brad’s massive cock.

Connor sighed, bent back over and spread his own cheeks.

SMACK!

The first hit sent his entire arse on fire.

The pain Connor had felt before had him at breaking point that hit sent him over the edge. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Connor wept openly.

Tris stood him up and hugged him closely. 

“Good boy,” Tris said, smoothing his hair.

“It fucking hurts!” Connor complained.

“It’s a spanking it’s supposed to hurt,” Tris told him.

Connor punched him lightly on the shoulder.

As the two stood hugging Tris’ hand slipped lower and lower before he was massaging Connor’s bum. Soon he had worked in a finger and then two.

Connor was surprised to realise that despite the pain in his bum his cock hadn’t subsided. 

“I wanna cum so bad!” Connor whined.

“I would man,” Tris told him, “but I can’t take that beast. I’m not going to cum until you do though.”

Tris shuddered at the thought of taking the Brad model butt plug.

“Here’s your present,” Tris promised.

He led Connor over to the couch and draped the younger boy over his lap. 

Connor felt something shockingly cold on his but cheek, then it spread. After a moment he realized that Tris was rubbing something into his bum. Within seconds he started to feel better.

“Thanks,” Connor sighed. 

“Don’t thank me,” Tris admitted, “if I didn’t do this there’s no way Brad would get to spank you…

“…and you have no idea how much Brad wants to spank you.”

Connor shuddered.

Tris left him for several minutes and Connor felt himself starting to drop off to sleep such was his relief from the pain in his bum. 

It was of course in that moment that Tris shoved his fingers up his butt. 

“Youch!” Connor called out.

“Surprise!” Tris told him cheerfully.

Connor realized that Tris had pulled his fingers out but had left something up his bum.

Connor started to squirm trying to dislodge the new plug.

“No you don’t mister,” Tris told him, slapping him harshly on the bum.

Connor stopped squirming.

Then the burn started.

Deep and terrible like a fire in his belly.

“What the fuck is that?” He demanded.

“Fermented ginger,” Tris told him cheerfully.

Connor’s fingers immediately went to his bum desperate to pry the burning thing out of him. It felt like Tris was fucking him with a burning stick. 

Tris easily held Connor’s hands back then pulled them up above Connor’s head. 

“Please…Tris…” Connor begged. 

Tris cheerfully held Connor’s hands up, gripping them by the wrist. 

Then Tris kissed him. Slowly at first, just a light peck then he shoved his tongue in.

The burning intensified even more and Connor tried to yell but Tris had gagged him with his own tongue! 

Connor and Tris stood up, wrestling and kissing the while.

Connor started dancing, prancing about, trying to relieve the pain in his bum. 

KNOCK. KNOCK.

Somebody was at the door.

“Get your shirt on,” Tris whispered and headed to open the door.

Connor had a moment of indecision he could put on his shirt or he could take out the ginger root and be caught red handed.

Swearing to himself Connor pulled on his shirt, shoved on his shoes and tried to hide his boner.

The door opened to reveal his family and Brad and James.

“Time for the cake birthday boy!” they announced.

Connor gritted his teeth and tried to smile. 

He tried to think of a way out but there wasn’t. They led him out and into public all the while the ginger root inside him, like a cock made out of magma. 

The pain from the root was unbelievable but it was nothing compared to the pain in his cock.

He had been boned up for three hours without relief.

….and they hadn’t even sung happy birthday yet!


End file.
